Little Talks
by AKindOfRainyDay
Summary: Elizabeta Héderváry era una hermosa joven de cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes. Estaba felizmente casada con su amigo de la infancia Gilbert Bielschmidt, un joven soldado alegre de cabellos plateados, ojos rojos y energía pareja no podía ser más feliz pero la vida no siempre es justa y el destino a veces puede ser demasiado caprichoso. [SongFic]


Advertencias: Tragedia, tampoco quiero decir mucho más. SongFic o un intento de ello.

Desde hacía tiempo tenía ganas de escribir algo así, algo realmente conmovedor. Espero haber cumplido mi objetivo. La canción que he utilizado es la de Little Talks de Of **Monsters and Men**. Espero que lo disfrutéis :)

La letra en negrita corresponde a los pensamientos de Elizabeta (Hungría).

La letra en cursiva y subrayada a los de Gilbert (Prusia).

Letra en negrita, cursiva y subrayada: Elizabeta y Gilbert.

Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**LITTLE TALKS**

Elizabeta Héderváry era una hermosa joven de cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes. Estaba felizmente casada con su amigo de la infancia Gilbert Bielschmidt, un joven soldado alegre de cabellos plateados, ojos rojos y energía desbordante. La joven pareja esperaba impaciente la llegada de hijos que hicieran algo más amena y complicada su vida y después de muchos meses intentándolo Elizabeta quedó por fin en cinta a mediados de septiembre. La pareja no podía ser más feliz con la llegada de la buena nueva pero la vida no siempre es justa y el destino puede ser demasiado caprichoso, cosa que descubriría la joven una fría mañana de noviembre. Esa mañana un compañero de su esposo fue a transmitirla la trágica noticia del fallecimiento de Gilbert y desde entonces, la muchacha devastada apenas se movía de casa. Sola, sin padres, hermanos o amigos en los que apoyarse solo tenía la vieja casa junto al acantilado que había comprado la pareja meses antes. Encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes sin sueños ni esperanzas.

Un día ventoso de mediados de diciembre se despertó temprano antes de que el sol asomara por el horizonte, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Se levantó cansada por todas esas noches que tanto su mente como la solitaria casa no la dejaban descansar y salió descalza de su habitación, de la de ellos, la de ella ahora, y bajo por las chirriantes escaleras de madera.

**I don't like walking around this old and empty house…**  
_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear_

**The stairs creak as I sleep,  
it's keeping me awake…  
**_It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

Al llegar al rellano cerró los ojos intentando calmar su respiración y la creciente angustia de su pecho.

**Some days I can't even dress myself...**

_It's killing me to see you this way_

Apenas tenía fuerzas para comer o moverse, descuidando por completo su embarazo. Su rostro era un reflejo de lo que sentía por dentro: tez pálida como la porcelana, ojos vidriosos, grandes ojeras, labios secos, alma destrozada.**  
**  
**There's an old voice in my head  
that's holding me back**…  
_well tell her that I miss our little talks_

No paraba de escuchar en su cabeza voces, sobre todo la de su esposo, su risa, sus palabras de cariño… Aquellas pequeñas conversaciones que ahora no eran más que un eco de su feliz y lejana vida pasada.

**Soon it will all be over, buried with our past**…  
_we used to play outside when we were young  
and full of life and full of love_

Cuando jugaban juntos, peleándose la mayor parte del tiempo, batiéndose en duelo con palos que simulaban espadas. "Algo peligroso e inapropiado para una jovencita y menos de su edad" según decían sus padres. Pero para ella era como un soplo de aire fresco. Salir, jugar con Gilbert y con su pajarito Gilbird. Los momentos más dulces de su infancia siempre fueron junto al albino.

**Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right**…

Pensó mientras agarraba la falda del camisón y apretaba los puños con fuerza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había sido arrebatado tan pronto _el amor de su vida_? ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan doloroso?

_Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear. _

El dolor punzante de su cabeza no hacía más que empeorar y las náuseas no parecían ceder. Después de permanecer un rato sentada en una silla de la cocina, decidió salir de allí no sin antes coger su vieja fotografía de boda. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

_**You're gone, gone, gone away,  
I watched you disappear.  
All that's left is a ghost of you.  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,  
there's nothing we can do,  
Just let me go, we'll meet again soon…**_

El ligero viento golpeaba su cara humedecida producto de las lágrimas que no paraban de salir. Miraba pero sin ver la foto que descansaba entre sus temblorosas manos. Tenía nublada la vistaa causa del incesante flujo de lágrimasy su mente, lejos de pensar con claridad, no hacía más que rememorar los bonitos recuerdos que a su vez la desgarraban sin piedad. Estaba rota por dentro.**  
**

_**Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around  
I'll see you when I fall asleep.**_

Se repetía una y otra vez en los pocos momentos en los que era capaz de conciliar el sueñ noches sin luna en los que estaba tan cansada que solo podía tumbarse inmóvil en la cama.**  
**

_**Don't listen to a word I say  
The screams all sound the same. **_

Intentaba acallar las voces de su cabeza a pesar de que apenas la quedaba voz. Tampoco tenía nada que decir.

_**Though the truth may vary  
this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_**  
****  
**Salió de casa para ver cómo el sol empezaba a salir perezoso por el horizonte y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, comenzó a caminar hacia él con paso decidido.

_**Don't listen to a word I say  
The screams all sound the same. **_

Atravesó la raída verja, que separaba campo y mar, y se posicionó con cuidado entre la misma y el abismo azul que se extendía ante sus ojos. Atravesó su último obstáculo, la valla que por fin la liberaría de la más insoportable de las torturas.

_**Though the truth may vary  
this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
Though the truth may vary  
this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
Though the truth may vary  
this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore…**_

Echó por última vez un vistazo al rojizo amanecer, volvió a cerrar los ojos pensando en la calidez de los brazos de su esposo mientras con su mano izquierda agarraba con fuerza la fotografía y con la otra acarició su vientre ligeramente abultado susurrando palabras de disculpa. En el fondo sabía que estaba siendo egoísta con su hijo no nacido pero no podía seguir viviendo así. Cogió una última bocanada de aire y dio un paso hacia delante precipitándose por el acantilado. Los pocos pájaros que había en la zona dejaron de entonar su precioso himno y el silencio consumió la solitaria explanada. Solo se podía escuchar a lo lejos el murmullo de las olas precipitándose furiosas contra el acantilado rocoso y el crujido de la valla siendo mecida por la ligera brisa helada que anunciaba el cambio de estación.


End file.
